


The One Where Bucky Loves One Direction

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam Loves it, Winter Falcon, and sam loves that he loves them so you should to, and then answer is love the shit out of this dorky superhuman man, bucky is an embarrassed dork, its a real thing, just think to yourself, listen guys bucky loves one direction i dont know what to tell you, sambucky - Freeform, to be real that's always the answer but anyway, wwswd aka what would sam wilson do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky gets caught singing in the kitchen, Sam is just a little bit in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older drabble but i wanted to post it cuz i love it a lot. <3

Sam wakes up on the couch to loud ass singing from the kitchen. Like really loud. He gets up to investigate and finds the best thing he’s ever seen. Bucky Barnes dancing around the kitchen, singing One Direction into his water bottle like he’s auditioning for the voice or some shit. 

His hair is tied back but he’s dancing so vigorously that most of it has fallen in his face. He’s wearing a loose t-shirt and some basketball shorts. Sam leans in the door way and watches him wale into his water bottle and do a cute little spin thing.

“In the middle of the night when the wolves come out, headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark.” He spun around and struck a pose and then kept going, Sam biting his lip to hold in his laughter. 

“One by one, I try to take them down, but you run and hide, ain’t going down without a- AH!” he flails backwards when he sees Sam, pulls his headphones off and almost drops his water bottle. 

“I.. you… there.. you are.” He stammers awkwardly, brushing hair out of his face.

“Here I am.” Sam replies with a smile. 

“You have a lovely singing voice.” He says then, somehow keeping a straight face, and actually meaning it, he had sounded lovely singing his heart out. Bucky laughed breathily and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Oh! Um, thanks.” He stood looking at Sam for a moment before he started walking backwards.

“Sooo…I’m gonna…go.” He jerked his thumb towards the door behind him and then spun around quickly and nearly ran out of the kitchen, his neck a bright red. Sam watched him go with a smile on his face. Then turned to leave, humming to himself, visions of Bucky Barnes dancing in his head.


End file.
